Love and Rules
by Pink Crane
Summary: Piper gets a pep talk from Prue's ghost and something happens....


**A/N Okay this is the backstory, this story is set after the end of "Sword and the City". Enjoy.**

* * *

**'The bond of the Heart is unbreakable. True Love Never Ends' **

Piper stared at the Book of Shadows in disblief, she knew that handwriting.

"Prue, we got divorced, he's an Elder now." she mumbled to herself. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her,

"Since when has that stopped us? The whole 'Forbidden Love' thing is part of our Charm, as Andy put it." Piper jumped off of the chair, in the middle of the room was her older sister's ghost. Prue was walking towards her and she suddenly became corporal.

"Is this how you welcome your big sister?" Prue questioned jokingly and suddenly Piper ran at her,and pulled her into a hug. Prue smiled sadly as her younger sister clung to her,

"How?" she finally asked. Prue laughed,

"I'm a Charmed One, or was. Whatever. I do what I want to mostly, I came down a few times before. When Phoebe was alone after Cole was vanquished, when my nephew was born and after Paige struggled with magic and being a younger sister. And I am here to help you now sweetie. How are you holding up?" Piper tried to smile at her,

"I'm great,Wyatts great, Phoebe is a hit, and Paige is happy dating Richard." she rambled, Prue smiled and led her over to the couch. She sat next to Piper,

"Okay cut the crap. Tell me the truth. Oh right the door." she lazily closed it with her powers. Prue turned her attention back to her sister. "Piper, I'm here just let it out, you'll feel better."

"It's so hard Prue. I remember when it was your job, being super witch and the big sister. You made it seem so easy, I tried Prue I really did. But, without Leo I can't function. I can't be super witch and a mom, and run the club. I just don't know what to do anymore." Prue felt so sorry for her little sister,

"Piper look at me. I know how hard you are working, I remember. I understand all this better then you might think, I know you need Leo. But trust me, he hates this as much as you do." Piper sat up suddenly looking at her sister.

"What do you mean? You talked to Leo about this?" she asked softly. Prue nodded,

"Yeap, I wanted to know why you were in so much pain. I tracked his butt all over up there, and when I found him he was suprised I would even talk to him. I wanted to know what he was doing and why he wasn't with you. He told me and I yelled at him, he was terrified of me. Not one of the others up there even said a thing to me. I told him to talk to you about it, has he yet?"

"In a general sense yes. But not all the details."

"I'm going to kill him, again." Prue mumbled under her breath, "I want to tell you something else sweetie, he still loves you. You know how he felt you pain? Because when you love someone like you and Leo do. Like Andy and I do, you feel their pain, joy and everything else. It's some kind of love connection thing." Prue stood up and waited for her little sister to get up. She hugged her tightly, and kissed her cheek. She felt a tear on her cheek,

"I don't want you to go. I want you to stay and help me, meet Wyatt and help Phoebe and Paige and be around again." she told her softly, Prue felt her heart break at the look on her sister's face.

"I'll see what I can do, okay?" Piper nodded her head, "Oh give my love to the girls and Wyatt. And I'm borrowing your new whitelighter, Chris right?"

"Yeah, but why are you borrowing Chris?" Piper asked confused. Prue smiled,

"You'll see soon enough." Prue said as she stepped into a bliding white light and disappeared.

"Piper?! Piper!" Leo called as he came up into the attic, and saw Prue disappear. Piper was wiping away tears. He walked over to her,

"Who was that?"

"Prue, she was giving me some advice." she told him, he wrapped her in a hug. She wove her arms around him and took a few calming breathes. He just held her until she was calm enough to push away from him. "Leo, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, whats wrong?" he said quickly.

"I know that you didn't want this anymore then I did. I've always known that in my heart, I miss you Leo. I still Love you." she told him looking at her hands, he intertwined his hands with hers.

"I love you, too Piper. I know that it doesn't make this any better." he admitted, then he heard Prue's words ringing in his head.

_**"Sometimes to be happy you have to break the rules. She's worth it Leo. Stop following all the rules and go get your wife back."**_

"Piper," she looked up at him, he kissed her gently. She was suprised and he looked at her,

"Leo, what?"

"I think it's time I take Prue's advice, and get my wife back." she smiled and nearly knocked him off the couch as she kissed him.


End file.
